epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Joe's Battles of Fiction Season 3 Episode 1 - Romeo and Juliet vs Tris and Tobias
Yay they're back. Well. At least im excited by it. Joe's Battles of Fiction are back (with the name now copyrighted after the row on A6's wall) and we would like to welcome you to my premiere. A group battle. God I hate writing these. I swear coding them takes like an hour. But anyway I digress. This is a battle of young lovers with tragic ends. I'd like to dedicate this to Noah who asked that Tris was used a long time ago, and to Trent because I've had to postpone the suggestion he gave being finished. I hope you all enjoy this For those of you unfamiliar with the characters involved. Romeo and Juliet come from the eponymous Shakespeare play whilst Tris and Tobias are from dystopian fiction series Divergent. Now, sit back and enjoy! I hope.... The Cast Lauren Flans as Tris Prior (denoted by red) EpicLLOYD as Tobias Eaton (denoted by this) Grace Helbig as Juliet Capulet (denoted by this) Nice Peter as Romeo Montague (denoted by this) The Battle ROMEO AND JULIET VERSUS..... TRIS AND TOBIASSSSSSSS BEGIN! We're Dauntless, we're bosses, call us Candor os we are being honest Hitting rhymes, FLAWLESS, beating guys, FLAWLESS, questing in the hunt for knowledge You're just two sad little emo kids, watched Romeo die, put a blade in her ribs Don't you know what selflessness is? now you're going down to Tobias and Tris Cap it, Juliet,you ain't heard it get real yet, disgrace of a Montague, loving a Capulet Don't fret, Four and Six will win, I'd bet, wasted time, I'd rather have read Hamlet Come on then, we are in the zone, hit you back, you were better as gnomes Two rappers as dull as Abnegation homes, end this, you bitches just got owned Once in fair Verona, our story did begin, two lovers, who were destined, to reunite their kin Now we verse these loners, we will surely win, Al only jumped, because you rejected him We'll beat down Tobias, like our name is Marcus, killing off Tris, just like her parents I could Chica-go for some serum, poisonous disses, we spit 'em, just stop, you need to listen to our wisdom No matter what you bring from your shitty city of factions We'll attack them, and crash them, that's a fact then Where there's a Will there's a way, whoops you shot him, one of you is fixed, the other just wasn't Watch this on your cameras, we are about to stomp it, and disable two losers who are always dishonest Was that what you're bringing, totally not impressing, we brought the system to its knees, stopped the repressing And now we are pressing, two losers who are now regretting, ever seeing the depressing sight, of Mercutio cross dressing With your families at war, Romeo wanted more, fell in love with Juliet, after being rejected by a whore It's core, you have no retort, when you see what we have in store, for a spoilt brat and the child he adores Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore you trying to step to, dirty Montague, don't fret dude Cos us two, we annihilate you, and then we will take down Benvolio too, oooh Tobias, a rose by any other name would still be shit, like this thick prick who perves on younger chicks, hypocrite And Tris is a bitch, listing crimes for Eric, now end it, you two kids can only take discredit We are criminals, badasses, the fictional Bonnie and Clyde Say your goodbyes, Tris dies, and he'll always be afraid of heights This is over, you losers just got knocked out of initiation, Here's your final lamentation, factionless your destination Who won? You decide? Joe's Rap Battles OOOOOOOOOF FICTION!!!! Miscellaneous Who won? Tris and Tobias Romeo and Juliet "Face it, you're just Burton's Sweeney Todd prequel" Category:Blog posts